Many systems currently exist for providing various types of content to mobile devices. For example, most, if not all, mobile telephone service provider systems also provide text messaging, Internet access, and email services, to name a few. Various types of personal data assistants (PDAs) are also capable of accessing the Internet and providing types of voice, video and data services.
In spite of these existing systems, a continued need exists for improved systems and methods for providing broadband content, such as streaming multimedia, voice, data, and so on, to mobile and fixed devices in an effective and efficient manner, while also allowing for interactive functionality.